


i'm crazy for you (too)

by suika (amater_asu)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Childhood Friends, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amater_asu/pseuds/suika
Summary: A journey (not really) of a clueless Minseok finding out his own feelings towards his 4-years-younger-than-him childhood friend, Sehun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is so sappy i hate myself for being such a sucker for fluff. I just realized i never go out of my comfort zone of writing another genres other than fluff fdsjkhfdkj kms

Minseok stares blankly at the girl sitting across from him.

“Uh-” he shifts his gaze to the side, realizing that probably he has stared too much.

The girl looked lost when she entered the café, asking ‘Are you Kim Minseok?’ as soon as she spotted him and when he nodded, she pulled a chair out and joined him in his table.

“I’m sorry but,” he pauses, “how did you know my name?”

The girl is nervous, he can tell from the way she’s visibly fidgeting.

When he doesn’t get a reply, Minseok sighs. He’s impossibly tired—his group project hasn’t been going well for the past weeks because his group members always have reasons to ditch it—and all he wanted was a good warm coffee but Sehun said he would come over so Minseok hung around a bit longer in the café.

It can’t be-

“Do I know you?” Minseok asks and the more he observes, the more familiar her face seems.

“J-Jimin,” the girl says and Minseok is sure he’d miss it if the café was bustling with people like it usually is during rush hours.

At first Minseok’s hesitating because the name sounds familiar but he can’t bring himself to remember when he’s heard it before. The Jimin he knows is Park Jimin, a boy from the soccer club he attended when he was still a freshman. It’s been almost two years since he’s last seen him and the girl in front of him can’t possibly be him since they look nothing alike.

“Huh?” he scratches the back of his head and realizes that his coffee has long gone cold.

“We were in the same class,” Jimin finally looks up to meet his eyes. Minseok notices a faint shade of pink dusting her cheeks and that’s when everything sinks in.

“No way,” he half-yells, straightening his back as he stares at Jimin wide-eyed.

Park Jimin was his classmate during the second year of high school. She was known to be bold with her actions and loud with her words. She even confessed to him once but he hasn’t given her the answer to her confession and thought maybe they would eventually forget about it and go on with their lives. It went that way for him but apparently not for her. He thinks that’s why she’s in the café with him right now.

“But how did you find me?” Minseok didn’t mean to sound all that terrified.

Jimin is pretty. He’s sure any other men with a good eyesight will agree with him but that’s it. He can’t seem to have feelings for her and to be painfully honest, he probably would have recognized her a lot later if she hadn’t confessed that day. He’s not that dumb to realize that he should ask how she’s doing but he’s too annoyed to even think of what to do at this point.

“It was Se-”

She’s cut off mid-sentence when Minseok’s phone vibrates. His dumb ass forgot to bring his glasses so now he’s struggling to see the caller ID. He picks it up none-too-gently, startling Jimin and probably the tall barista who just went by his table but he doesn’t care as he presses the green button and puts the device over his ear.

“How long are you going to catch up with each other?” comes Sehun’s voice that never fails to make him fume. He has no idea what made him think it was necessary to do it for him.

He growls. “Oh Sehun.”

\---

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,”

Minseok kicks a pebble down the sidewalk. The movement makes his shoes wet but he pays no mind to it. It’s proven over the years that he can’t seem to be angry at Sehun for more than fifteen minutes, so can’t Sehun. He thinks it’s one of the perks of being childhood friends. The line has blurred, they’re basically sharing everything and spending most of the time of their lives together. Sehun is like a little brother to him, except the younger didn’t stop growing taller and it infuriates Minseok just by being reminded of their height difference.

“At least she’s not left hanging anymore,” the younger male says and he notes a hint of joy in his tone.

Minseok snorts. Yeah, right. He gave her an answer, making it the first time he ever rejected someone—something he had been trying to avoid doing for the past 24 years.

“Why did you reject her if you dislike the idea of rejection?” Sehun adjusts the umbrella and Minseok notices that most part of his shirt is soaking wet. He frowns and walks closer to the younger boy.

“You’re going to catch a cold like that,” he scolds and reaches up to snatch the umbrella from Sehun’s grip and adjusts it so that they both fit under—with Sehun having to crouch a little so his head doesn’t bump against the thin metal rods.

Minseok doesn’t care if Sehun thinks he’s tiptoeing his way around the topic right now because there’s something more important than worrying about a girl who’s perfectly fine on her own.

“Look,” Minseok turns his head and sees Sehun tenses visibly at how close their faces are but he takes it as a sign that the younger is cold. “I think I don’t want to date anyone. At least for now.” he sighs.

“Okay.” comes Sehun’s voice after a long silence.

\---

How Sehun got in contact with Jimin is beyond Minseok and the younger male left him without so much as an explanation for three days and within those three days, his group project progress is halted and everything becomes a mess. He can’t resume working on it unless he hears from the younger male and he’s going to make sure he will hear it today.

So, he makes a run towards Sehun’s room upstairs once Mrs. Oh opened the door while shouting a ‘good morning!’. He missed the way she shakes her head as she closes the door and goes back to the kitchen. He also didn’t notice the extra sneakers in the threshold thus doesn’t expect the owner hanging out in Sehun’s room as if he belongs there.

Something stirs in Minseok’s gut.

“Oh,” he has no idea why he sounds disappointed. “You seem to be doing really well,”

Minseok raises an eyebrow when Sehun gets up quickly and walks over to him. The younger male grabs his wrist and drags him out towards the other room on the second floor.

“Why you didn’t tell me you’re coming over?” Sehun whispered though Minseok doesn’t know why he feels it’s necessary to do that. It’s not like someone will eavesdrop.

“You stopped replying to my texts in case you didn’t notice,” Minseok replies with a glare. “And what’s with that guy giving me creepy smiles?” as if to emphasize his statement, he nods towards Sehun’s room.

Sehun is silent for a few seconds. He looks uneasy.

“I was- It’s exam weeks,” he finally says to which Minseok rolls his eyes.

“It was never like this before,” Minseok narrows his eyes at the younger male. “You’re hiding something,” and you’re avoiding the subject about that guy in your room but he didn’t say it out loud.

Silence falls between them again and it makes Minseok realizes that he must’ve been uncomfortably shoved against the wall by a panicked Sehun. It’s a guest room Minseok never uses whenever he’s sleeping over because a guest has never been the right word to describe what he is to Sehun. But right now, he feels so distant. He didn’t know that eight days without communicating with each other would do this to him.

He’s so used to the younger male presence all the time that he forgot he actually has a life out there in which he probably doesn’t exist. And it pains him to even think about it.

Minseok sighs. “I’ll go now.”

Sehun stays mute. He leans away when Minseok shoves at his chest and with one last look at the taller male’s face, he opens the door and leaves the room.

\---

Minseok decides that confronting Sehun wasn’t exactly a good idea since he has more questions that left unanswered now. It’s been another three days since then but the younger still doesn’t want to tell him why he chose to act that way towards him. They used to share everything—secrets, food, clothes, everything (though Sehun can’t really borrow his clothes now that he’s practically bigger than him). He would do anything to know the reason why Sehun’s been acting this way.

Hell, he would even pay.

“Spacing out again? Not good,”

Minseok startles and looks up at his groupmate, Junmyeon.

They decided to resume the project today that they don’t have many classes at the café nearby where Minseok usually spend his time alone drinking coffee. Sometimes it’s him and Junmyeon. Most of the time it’s him and Sehun but due to exam weeks, the younger rarely shows up anymore.

“I’m going to cancel Kris if you still don’t give your opinion about him,” Junmyeon says with a deadpan.

“He’s good,” Minseok looks around. As far as he can remember, their group has five members but they’re the only ones in the table right now, he belatedly realizes. “Where’s everyone?”

Junmyeon sighs, running a hand across his face. “I’m kicking you out of the group,”

“What?” he gives the fair-skinned male an incredulous look.

“Do everything you can to solve your whatever problems you have then you can come and do your part as a group member.”

He’s fucked up. And even more so when all he does is staring at Junmyeon’s retreating back as he exits the café, leaving him alone in his misery.

He whips his phone out when it vibrates and sees a new message from Sehun. He doesn’t reply immediately to it and opens his message thread with Junmyeon instead to type in an apology and tells him that he’ll do his best. Not even a minute later, he gets a reply that he didn’t expect at all.

Good luck. I hope you’ll realize it quick.

“Huh?” he frowns at his phone screen. Though he doesn’t understand, he’s grateful that he has such an understanding groupmate.

“You look like an idiot,”

Minseok turns his head so fast that he swears he can hear his neckbone cracking. It’s Sehun. And he’s laughing at him. Ugh. The audacity…

“I thought you couldn’t make it,” he mumbles, pocketing his phone.

Sehun scoffs. “Didn’t you read my message?”

OHHHH.

“So, you’re finally back to your sense, huh?”

It amazes him how Sehun suddenly looks nervous and he’s wondering if everyone gets to see this side of him all the time. They probably do. Especially that guy who’s been hanging around him these days. He was so sure that he was the only one Sehun’s showing his fragile side to but he supposes he cannot think of it that way anymore.

As expected, the silence is louder. Minseok does his best not to vigorously shake this boy in front of him while yelling,

What is it? Why are you being like this? Is it what I did? Is it what I said?

But he holds himself back before he actually does any of that. Instead, he stares. He stares at the younger male and suddenly he feels ten all over again. He remembers telling Sehun to not hesitate to tell him if something’s troubling him or if the kids at their neighbourhood are bullying him. He told him he’d protect him because well, he was bigger than him at that time.

He remembers going on a trip to the mountains in summers. He remembers the wet clothes and water hose in the empty pool at the school (they attended the same middle school). He remembers having to take different paths to school (they went to different high schools). He remembers the late-night snacks as they studied their asses off—Minseok for college entrance tests and Sehun for the finals.

The silence is deafening until Sehun’s phone rings. Minseok is startled out of his reverie. For a moment, Sehun looks hesitant to answer but after he gestures for him that it’s okay, he puts the device close to his ear.

“I’ll be right there,” he says quietly while maintaining an eye contact with Minseok.

He thinks he knows who’s on the other line.

“I need to go,” Minseok hates how apologetic he looks when he says that. But he nods nonetheless and lets Sehun attend whatever it is.

“It’s him, right?”

Minseok REALLY didn’t mean to ask out loud.

But there’s a satisfaction in seeing the way Sehun tenses before nodding. He can always trust his guts no matter how bitterly true it turns out to be.

“Go,” he gives him a sad smile.

“I’ll be quick,” the younger male says as he shoulders his backpack. “Wait for me.”

It’s probably just him that thinks his world revolves around the boy who’s only four years younger than him and that it’d stay that way forever. How foolish of him to think that their childhood would last even after they age.

\---

It’s been two hours and a half and the café is closing down but Sehun hasn’t shown up yet. He lost count on how many glasses of coffee he had drink today since he arrived at the café and since Sehun left. His stomach is protesting due to the excessive amount of nothing but coffee he consumed all day. He’s dead tired and all he wants to do is to lay down on his bed.

He packs his things. Laptop, a bundle of movie scenarios for the project, notes and chargers. He lets his phone died a few minutes ago and shoves it inside his bag before standing up and walking over to exit the café with shaky steps. As much as he thinks he can drink unlimited amount of coffee in a day, he realizes his body might not be strong to accept it.

He probably has enough coffee in his system to last him a month.

The night air is making his nose run and he curses himself for not wearing a jacket. Winter is around the corner and it’s been raining more often than not. So, when it’s start raining for real, Minseok curses himself again because he doesn’t bring an umbrella with him.

He’s messed up. He will get home not only with a stomach pain but also a broken laptop and a drenched bundle of scenarios. Junmyeon will kick him out for real. He’ll get an E and has to take the class next semester with freshmen. Fuck.

He really wants to cry but he’s in the middle of the street although nobody’s around to see him having a mental break down but the tears just won’t come out. He doesn’t know why but he wishes for the tears to just come out because his throat hurts and he feels like he’s swallowing a rock.

The rain doesn’t help at all. He’s drenched within seconds and he knows everything inside his bag is too but he can’t bring himself to care. He just wants to go home but why isn’t he running? Is he secretly hoping that Sehun will come? Silly thought, he thinks. He won’t go through a heavy rain just because Minseok is waiting for him.

“You’re really waiting for him, aren’t you,” Minseok says to himself bitterly.

He looks up to the sky but as expected, the droplets of rain fall painfully on his face. He squints and smiles up at a blur of light from the lampposts lining up the street.

“You…look like an idiot,”

He’s imagining it again. Sehun is probably in that guy’s room with a heater on, watching a movie or doing some other things he doesn’t need to know. And it all downs upon him. He hates the idea of Sehun doing the things they usually did together with someone else. He hates the idea of him not existing in his world anymore. He- turns his head to the side and gasps – hates himself for only realizing the real reasons why he feels the way he does.

“SEHUN!”

He thought he was hearing things.

“How long have you been standing there?” he swallows around the lump in his throat.

“Five minutes, I think?” the younger male shrugs.

Sehun has been standing there on the spot next to him, as drenched as he is and Minseok didn’t even realize his presence at all. How loud his thoughts were that he couldn’t feel the younger’s presence? Louder than the rain? Louder than his heartbeat drumming in his ears? Louder than-

“What took you so long? You know I almost died waiting for you in there,” Minseok nods at the direction of the café behind them.

Sehun’s laughing. Something he hasn’t seen yet in the past weeks. His eyes are wet at the sight and even though he can't hear it clearly, he doesn’t mind. And he belatedly thanks the heavens for the rain to hide his tears. But of course. Sehun just has got to notice.

“Why are you crying?”

He doesn’t even realize that he’s crying loudly. Even louder when Sehun takes a step closer towards him to cradle his face in his hands.

“I hate you so much oh my god,” he says between sobs, hitting Sehun’s chest with his balled fist.

“I’m sorry,” he reads his lips. The boy must’ve whispered the words because all he can hear right now is the rain and his own heartbeat.

He hates that he’s so weak when it comes to the boy named Oh Sehun. And he hates that sometimes his body moves as if it has its own mind like now where he thinks, fuck it, as he pries Sehun’s palms off his face, moves impossibly closer to him to stand on his tippy toes before whispering,

“I don’t care if you don’t like it, Oh,”

And kisses Sehun full on the mouth. He knows he made the right decision when he feels Sehun’s arms sneak around his waist. He also knows that it’s not one-sided- if the tongue is any indication.

\---

“My goodness!” Mrs. Oh shrieks when she finds them at the door, drenched like kittens.

They exchange glance before bursting into a fit of laughter. The beautiful woman shakes her head before disappearing into her room and comes back with two pieces of towels. She throws the towels at them and they gratefully accept.

“Clean yourselves, boys and come down when you’re ready to have dinner.”

Then they’re left alone.

Minseok’s the first to move to take his shoes off. He then makes his way upstairs after making sure that Sehun has done the same and following him into his room. It’s been so long since that day he saw the guy hanging out in the room and he realizes what he felt was possessiveness.

“I hope you realize that I don’t like him,” he says after Sehun closes the door.

“I’m well aware,” he replies with a nod, walking over to where he’s standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, dropping tiny droplets of water on the carpet but Sehun doesn’t seem to mind.

“Then why did you do it?” Minseok mumbles, looking down when he finds Sehun’s too close for his own good.

“Did what?” Sehun asks and he hears a teasing tone in his voice.

“You made such a silly move to avoid me, remember?” although only for a few days but it still made me so butthurt over it, Minseok wanted to say but he didn’t.

“It’s because you said you’re not interested in dating anyone,” comes a quiet reply which he’s sure it would make him stumble and fall if he was walking but he’s not and the effect is only figurative and what the hell?

“I said that because,” he pauses to look up at Sehun. “I was clueless of my own feelings,”

He didn’t know Sehun would take that particular sentence to heart but it makes him realize that he should try to be more sensitive to everything around him.

“Are you still not interested?” Sehun asks softly.

Minseok shakes his head, making his wet bangs fall over his eyes.

“Are you sure?” the younger male asks again, all while tipping his chin up to make him look into his eyes as he answers breathlessly,

“Yes,”

And just like that, they’re kissing again. The kiss is much more intense than their first one in the rain (with a bit of groping, successfully generating a surprised gasp out of Minseok) and this time, this moment, they share it like their life depends on it. It all becomes a blur, their hearts beating so fast like never before and Minseok swears his life, he doesn’t want to lose it. He doesn’t want to lose this boy that’s been around for too long that he can’t even stand the idea of him leaving.

There, he realizes he’s being cherished by how gentle Sehun is holding him so he doesn’t trip over his own legs when Sehun guides them to the bed. Minseok can’t tell what’s going on because his eyes are closed but he can feel Sehun smiling into the kiss right after he falls on his back on the bed. He quickly hooks his arms around Sehun’s neck only to realize he has a bag and a towel awkwardly hanging off each shoulder.

He starts to feel breathless and opens his eyes only to stare at Sehun’s closed ones. The kiss has turned from a sweet one to an open-mouthed one and then back to a chaste one and Minseok thinks it’s sweeter than any ice creams flavour he ever tried. He closed his eyes again but only for a few seconds because Sehun pulls away and he can feel the younger’s breathless laughter rumbles in his chest,

“What are you so happy about?”

He doesn’t even realize he’s smiling like an idiot. He pouts and opens his eyes.

“I’m so dizzy,” Sehun says with an amused smile. He wipes a tiny droplet of water that falls on his cheek, the simple gesture makes Minseok blushing like a schoolgirl.

“Then stop kissing me you asshead,” he spits with no real spite behind it.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Minseok nods with difficulty due to how puffy Sehun’s bed covers are. “Yes, because we should definitely change first,” he rolls his eyes. “Unless you’re comfortable being in wet clothes,”

Sehun shrugs. “I’m comfortable enough,”

“You’re crazy,” Minseok jabs a finger at his chest.

“Yeah,” Sehun agrees. “Crazy for you,”

“Please shut up.”

 

 

 


	2. epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun's point of view.

“He’s going to kill you,”

Jongin re-appeared from the bathroom. Sehun shifted in his bed to make a room for him to sit, placing his laptop on his lap. He made no effort to regard Jongin because he had a giant robot to beat in the game of Nier:Automata. The original purpose of going to Jongin’s house was to study but why did he end up engaged in the game again?

“Otherwise, there’s no reason for him to want to meet you,”

Sehun snorted. “Yeah, probably,” he then proceeded to press the key combination he had memorized by heart to launch a special attack and yelled when it missed its target, a gigantic robot named Goliath.

“He hates your ass,” he heard Jongin said, “That’s why he’s going to kill you,”

Sehun cursed under his breath when his character took a severe hit and died. He paused the game before it redirected him to the last saving point, “And whose fault do you think it was?” he gave Jongin, who was re-arranging a stack of one punch man manga, a sharp look.

“Of course, it was your fault. You should’ve introduced me to him,” Jongin turned his head to point an accusing finger at him then went back to put the books back on by one to the shelf.

“I was going to but he just had to misunderstand the whole situation,” Sehun sighed regretfully. He had choked when he received a text from Minseok this morning, saying that he was in the café where they usually hung out together and asked him if he could go because apparently, according to the older male, they need to talk.

He remembered how disappointed Minseok looked when he found Jongin on his bed that morning and he knew he made a wrong decision to drag him out of the room as if he wasn’t supposed to know about Jongin. He never stopped thinking about it but whenever he wanted to talk it out with the older male about his feelings, Minseok’s words kept him from doing what he should’ve done a whole lot sooner.

_I think I don’t want to date anyone. At least for now._

“You did nothing to explain to him, though,” Jongin said with a shrug as he approached him with a volume of Tokyo Ghoul manga.

Sehun glared at the tanned male, “I’m waiting for the right time,”

Jongin raised an eyebrow at him, “Well, isn’t today your lucky day?” he sniggered.

Sehun buried his face in his hands, “What if he killed me first before I get to start?” he whined. He knew what Jongin said was right and maybe the time for him to explain had finally come.

“Well, then, maybe today isn’t your lucky day,”

Jongin was obviously just trying to mess with him so he pointedly ignored the tanned male to resume playing the game but found himself not in the mood to beat those robots’ asses anymore so he made sure to save the latest progress he made in his current level of 60 before exited and turned his laptop off. His phone vibrated right after he finished packing his things.

**From: Minseokkie Hyung**

where are you?

He scrambled out of the bed, accidentally kicking Jongin in the process which earned him a grunt when the manga flied out of his hand. He gave him a quick apology as he hauled his backpack. “I’m going first.”

“Good luck, Romeo.” Jongin replied with a smirk.

Sehun practically ran to the front door. He was secretly thankful that Jongin’s mother and sisters were nowhere to be seen so he could go straight out the door after slipping into his converses and closed the gate behind him. He didn’t mind it if he had to take a bus to get there. He was going to see Minseok. He realized he missed him. He missed talking to him.

He walked to the bus stop with a spring in his steps.

**To: Minseokkie Hyung**

on my way^^

 

The bell above the glass doors chimed when Sehun pushed them. He stepped into the cafe and spotted Minseok right away. He was sitting at one of relatively huge sofas in the café. Judging from the few empty glasses scattered on the table in front of him, Minseok had been there for quite some time and probably was doing his group project before he decided to ask him to come. The thought of finally talking to Minseok made him giddy.

The older male was seemingly focused on something in his phone, judging from the cleft that formed between his eyebrows. Sehun approached him quietly and took a seat next to him to watch the smaller male who was muttering something under his breath which Sehun surprisingly couldn’t quite hear from this proximity.

“You look like an idiot,” he said without thinking, causing Minseok to turn his head rapidly.

When he saw it was just him, he visibly calmed. “I thought you couldn’t make it,”

Sehun scoffed. “Didn’t you read my message?” he nodded towards Minseok’s phone that he had put back into his pocket.

Minseok replied, “So, you’re finally back to your sense, huh?”

Suddenly, he felt nevous. He kept quiet because there were a hundred of things running in his mind but none of them actually made it out of his mouth. Minseok’s expression was unreadable and it was the first time for him not being able to guess what the older male was thinking.

The silence was deafening until Sehun’s phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and felt dread seeping into his guts. It was Jongin. He was hesitant to answer but Minseok gestured to him to answer the call. Then he did just that.

“Sehun!” came Jongin’s panicking voice. “My sister just fainted and fell off the stairs. She’s in the hospital right now and I need your help to pack her things to bring it over to the hospital.”

“I’ll be right there,” he said quietly while maintaining an eye contact with Minseok.

“I need to go,” Sehun said after the call disconnected.

He felt apologetic but Jongin needed his help.

“It’s him, right?”

Sehun tensed. He knew it was Jongin who called. He had never felt this pathetic before.

“Go,”

The sad smile Minseok gave him almost made him stay.

“I’ll be quick,” he reassured, shouldering his backpack. “Wait for me.”

He knew he didn’t deserve Minseok but he could only hope for so much.

 

Sehun leaned back on his seat on the cold metallic bench. It took longer than he expected to get to the hospital from Jongin’s house because of the traffic and Sehun cursed his luck. The sky was really dark when he chanced a glance outside and there was a rumbling of thunder, far away, and he hoped he would manage to arrive before it rained.

Jongin collapsed next to him with an exhausted sigh. He just got back from buying two cans of warm coffee from the vending machine at the end of the hallway and handed one to him.

He accepted it gratefully, “Thanks,”

“No problem,”

Feeling a little bit refreshed after a gulp of the warm coffee, Sehun thought he was ready to leave Jongin alone to take care of his sister. Jongin had told him it was okay for Sehun to leave because his two older sisters were on their way to the hospital so he excused himself.

“I gotta go now,”

Jongin gave him a side glance, “I really thought you’d bring him along,”

Honestly, his mind wasn’t functioning properly at that moment. He knew he could’ve asked Minseok to come with him to the hospital and Jongin could’ve gotten an extra helping hand but being the idiot Oh Sehun he was, he left without even explaining anything. His chest tightened with guilt.

“I know I’m an idiot for leaving him alone,” he said weakly, mostly to himself.

“He’s really going to kill you now, Sehun,”

“Shut up. I’m going now.”

“Bye, loser!”

Sehun lifted himself up from the bench and hauled his backpack. He turned and started walking towards the exit as an image of Minseok in the café waiting for him popped in his mind. He broke into a sprint towards the bus station and he only hoped he wasn’t too late.

 

The café was already closed when he arrived, drenched from head to toe. Guilt washed over him and it made him slightly overwhelmed as he stood around in front of the doors to get shelter from the rain. He looked at the clock in his phone. The cafe closed around five minutes ago and if Minseok waited for him until the café closed, he should be still around the neighbourhood. Even though Sehun could always come to his house, he didn’t think the smaller male would welcome him with open arms.

Minseok acted like a tough big brother all the time when he was actually very vulnerable inside. It worked, Minseok was only slightly bigger than him when he was in elementary school and Sehun was in kindergarten, because he protected him from those who tried to steal his toys and candies. To him, Kim Minseok was like the hero of his childhood.

As they grew up, Sehun saw more and more his vulnerable side and it seemed like the older male didn’t show it intentionally—he probably wasn’t even aware of it. And Sehun started to see him as someone who was more than a big brother. He didn’t stop growing taller and it was amusing to see how Minseok was always bitter about it and Sehun thought, it was his turn to protect him from those who tried to harm him.

Sometimes, he got all his hopes up for nothing when Minseok was being clingy towards him and mistook something in his eyes for affection. Well, maybe, it was affection but he knew the older male only saw him as nothing more than a little brother. It was platonic but somehow, Sehun felt like it was mutual. There were times when he was lying in his bed, his thoughts were louder than the night, thinking about how Minseok leaned against him a little bit closer and spent majority of his time with him when he knew he had friends who probably needed him more than he did.

He was thinking about how Minseok’s smile got a little brighter when he showed up at his door or when he asked him to go Christmas shopping together. And he wanted to make sure. He wanted to know what Minseok thought about him. What kind of affection the older held for him. That day, he knew he shouldn’t have taken a decision for Minseok but he was relieved about what happened to Jimin, the girl whom he knew had been crushing on Minseok since high school. He just wanted to make things clear between the two.

But it didn’t mean Minseok wasn’t attracted to any girls in university. It hurt him a little bit when he said he wasn’t interested in dating but it relieved him at the same time because he knew his Minseok Hyung wasn’t seeing anyone at the moment even though it could mean he probably wouldn’t stand a chance to be with him.

Sehun had no idea that things were going to get so complicated later when he was no longer a little boy. He never saw himself growing feelings for Minseok but he knew it had been there all along. It didn’t take him long to realize he liked Minseok and it was very easy to acknowledge and embrace the feelings he had for Minseok. He tried not to let himself thinking that there was a possibility that the older male might like him back but it was hard when Minseok came barged in to his room and they saw each other again after three days.

He saw something there, in Minseok’s eyes that resembled hurt and betrayal when he noticed Jongin’s presence in the room. And he was a fool for dragging him out instead of introducing Jongin to him like the older did Junmyeon to him. But his mind was kind of fuzzy from finally seeing Minseok after three days and he couldn’t think of anything and he ended up making it worse by staying mute.

When Minseok shoved him and left him alone, he thought, _ah,_ he deserved it.

“You’re really waiting for him, aren’t you,”

Sehun realized he had been spacing out when he heard Minseok mumbled to himself and it amazed him how the smaller male wasn’t aware yet of his presence.

“You…look like an idiot,”

He was pretty sure a bone or two cracked from how fast Minseok turned his head towards him.

“SEHUN!”

Sehun barked a laugh and gave him a little wave.

“How long have you been standing there?” Minseok audibly swallowed.

“Five minutes, I think?” he shrugged.

Sehun realized that Minseok probably had been standing around in the rain for quite a while, judging from how drenched he was. And what was he doing here? He was certain the older wouldn’t want to stay in the rain for too long just to look at the…lamppost?

“What took you so long? You know I almost died waiting for you in there,”

Sehun felt like he was punched in the gut but he couldn’t help but feel amused at the same time at Minseok’s remark. Okay, was he waiting for him? He laughed but stopped when he saw Minseok crying. His blood ran cold.

“Why are you crying?” he asked, taking a step closer and cradled his face because he thought Minseok probably didn’t hear him but he supposed he was wrong after all.

“I hate you so much oh my god,”

Sehun had decided a long time ago that he hated seeing Minseok cry. But here he was, making him cry and a sobbing mess in front of him. The last time Minseok cried like this was when his pet cat died in an accident. He knew how much that broke Minseok’s heart.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, rubbing his thumbs against Minseok’s cheeks.

He expected Minseok to hit him more but instead, the smaller male stepped even closer to him and before Sehun could process what was happening, Minseok’s face filled his vision. _So close._ And he wondered if Minseok grew taller but _oh,_ he was just standing on his tippy toes to—

“I don’t care if you don’t like it, Oh,”

He never thought Minseok would be the one to kiss him first but Sehun didn’t even try to complain as he sneaked an arm around the smaller male’s waist and deepened the kiss. Then it hit him. No wonder Minseok said he wasn’t interested in dating. It was because he cared about him because he knew, if he started dating, they would spend less time together. But now, Sehun thought to himself as he delightedly tightened his hold on Minseok, he would have to tell Minseok not to worry about it anymore.

 

 

 

 

.

.

.

“What to do? I feel bad for hating him now,”

Sehun laughs, letting Minseok play with his hair. “It’s okay. He deserves it anyway,”

Minseok frowns down at him. “No, he doesn’t,”

They’re sitting in the couch, having decided to watch the old movies they loved since they were still a kid (but now they have run out of movies to watch and just sit around doing nothing). Minseok’s mother won’t be home until late so they don’t have to worry about her walking on them while doing something…like cuddling probably. But it’s not like she doesn’t know the things that have been going on between them.

Sehun lifts himself up from Minseok’s lap and sits straight to pull Minseok close and let the smaller male snuggles to his side. “And it’s such a relief to hear his sister and the baby are okay,” Minseok says. He sighs in relief when he feels Sehun’s arms around him.

Sehun agrees. “I thought so too,”

“Thank you,” Minseok mumbles, nosing the crook of his neck.

“For what?”

“For telling me everything,”

“You have the right to know,” Sehun kisses Minseok’s temple. “I should’ve told you way earlier but I sort of chickened out,”

Minseok looks up, his eyes are glassy, “It must be because of what I said,”

“Since when are you this sensitive?” Sehun chuckles, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

“This is all because of you, idiot,” Minseok pinches his side.

Sehun trashes around a bit because he’s ticklish. He doesn’t miss the way Minseok’s mouth lifts into a playful grin as he holds his palm up, fingers wiggling and gradually getting closer to the ticklish spot on his stomach. Minseok has memorized every ticklish spot in his body and he thinks now is a good idea to test his memory.

For a moment, only the sound of their laughter can be heard over the static noise of the television. Minseok stops tickling him only after Sehun pushes Minseok to lie on his back, pinning his hands above his head on the couch.

“You know better than to mess with me,” Sehun says, feigning annoyance.

Minseok sticks his tongue out and grins.

Sehun raises an eyebrow. “Oh? Are you challenging me?”

Minseok laughs hysterically as Sehun starts tickling him—the older male’s always been sensitive at the back of his neck and ears. Minseok tries to make him stop by kicking him but it’s hard since Sehun’s obviously stronger than him and he’s been weakened by all the laughing.

“STOOOOOOOP,”

Sehun stops tickling him. He smiles, satisfied. “You’ve messed with my heart enough,”

“Gross,” Minseok says breathlessly while shaking his head. His face is red and hair tousled.

“What a weird way to say you like it,” Sehun says thoughtfully.

Minseok gives him an incredulous look. “Uhh, no-”

“I love you, _Hyung,_ ”

A grin splits Sehun’s face when he sees Minseok turns a darker shade of red, this time not because he’s running out of breath. He’s so adorable when he glares warningly at him.

“—Oh Sehun-”

Sehun feels Minseok tenses up, his breath hitches when he leans down and stops just before their lips touch.

“I love you, Minseok,”

Silence.

Minseok has relaxed a bit in his hold and sighs, “…stop right now ormmffh-”

Sehun isn’t letting Minseok finish his sentence and he knows it ticks him off but he really can’t resist the urge to kiss the smaller male right here and then. He releases the grip on Minseok’s wrists as he deepens the kiss, letting Minseok circle his arms around his neck, bringing them even closer. Minseok kisses back just as passionately and Sehun almost loses his mind at the small noises he makes as the kiss heats up.

When they break apart, Sehun leans away slightly to look down at Minseok, _his_ Minseok. His lips are red and glistening. His mouth is slightly agape, trying to catch his breath. He never imagined he would live long enough to see him like this.

“I-” Minseok bites his lip, avoiding his eyes. “I love you too,” he says in a small voice that if Sehun didn’t pay attention, he would surely miss it.

Sehun is so happy he could die.

 “Can you say it one more time?”

“Yeah,” Minseok nods shyly but he doesn’t try to avoid his eyes this time. “I hate you,”

Sehun groans. Minseok laughs and pulls him down.

“I love you too, Oh Sehun.”

He sees Minseok’s eyelashes fluttered as he closes his eyes and Sehun wastes no time to kiss him again with nothing to worry in his mind. They’re together and that’s all that matters.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

THE END FOR REAL.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAIT I JUST REALIZED NO ONE EVER COMMENTED ON THIS FIC LOL I MEANT, FOR THE COMMENTS ON TOTAL JERK HAHAHAHAHA BUT THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS! sorry it took me so long to post the epilogue. so here it is. Jongin is that guy giving Minseok creepy smiles LOL ANYWAY MY SEXIU FICS ARE ALSO GETTING A LOT OF LOVE ON AFF SO I'M REALLY HAPPY TO SEE THAT A LOT OF PEOPLE LOVE SEXIU :")


End file.
